A Metallic Heart
by Guntherson962
Summary: Epsilon is looking forward to spending Valentines Day with her boyfriend. Oneshot.


**A Metallic Heart**

Epsilon sat waiting on a park bench as she watched the snow around her fall, this was the perfect kind of weather for Valentines Day (Even if the weather had needed a little… persuasion), after all the cold doesn't really bother a robot. She checked her digital time again and found out she was a few minutes early for their rendezvous so she leaned back and enjoyed the view, she sat for just a bit longer until she heard the familiar roar of her boyfriends thrusters in the distance.

Epsilon stood up and looked behind her as she saw him come into sight, then a few minutes later Atlas touched down in front of her rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, you weren't waiting long were you?" He asked sheepishly, Epsilon giggled slightly as she said "No, I just got here early, you're safe". Atlas let out the figurative breath he didn't know he was holding, he looked back up to see his girlfriends face inches from his own with her playful smirk emblazoned acrossed it. If robots could blush Atlas certainly would right now, fighting powerful robots he could handle, catching heavy things that were threatening to crush people he could handle, but Epsilon was something new that he was just not use to… yet.

"So what's this 'Big Valentines Day Surprise' you were talking about a month ago?" Epsilon asked practically purring, regaining himself Atlas flashed his own confident grin as he said "Hope you're ready for a bit of a flight", She responded with "I'm ready for whatever it is you have planned, I've been working my butt off so I could get today off, after all I haven't seen much of you since you and Astro started your little Dynamic Duo routine, of which, by the way, you are so not Batman". Atlas gave her a neutral look as he said "Gosh, thanks for the vote of confidence, anyway before we go I need you to do a few things for me", one of Epsilon's eyebrows peaked at this but she bit into it anyway "And they would be?", Atlas pulled out a blindfold from behind the bench (that he'd left there earlier, no pockets and all) and said "Put this on and shut down your weather pattern radar".

Her eyebrow migrated further north as Atlas said "I'm not taking you any place weird, I just need it to be a surprise", still a bit skeptical Epsilon complied as she put the piece of cloth over her eyes and disabled her weather equipment. Moments later she felt Atlas's arms pick her up bridal style and they took off, Epsilon felt Atlas pick up speed as they went and she heard the wind pick up beyond just the speedy flying.

Finally they touched down and Atlas placed Epsilon back on her feet which sank into quite a depth of snow when he did, seeing the curiosity in her features Atlas told her "All right, you can take off the blindfold off now". Doing as she was instructed Epsilon removed the cloth and gasped, they were on the summit of Mt. Elbi and were being treated to the most stunning aurora Epsilon had ever seen, the green and blue lights danced through the sky more elegantly than any human or robot dancer could possibly muster.

Atlas saw the look on her face and saw he'd actually not screwed up (phew), after a few minutes to allow her to enjoy the sight Atlas pulled out his next hat trick "Alright, now close your eyes, I've got a little something for you".

Epsilon looked back at him "Atlas, you didn't have to get…", Atlas raised his hand to stop her "I didn't buy this, I made it for you, so please close your eyes", Epsilon did as she was told and closed her eyes, after doing so she started to hear a rustling sound and a "Where is it?". She cracked one eye open to see Atlas without his armor (must have gone back to default mode) on all fours feeling around for something "I put it under the snow earlier (not having pockets sucked sometimes) and now I can't…" he stopped when he heard something crack like glass and went into a slight panic "Oh crap! Please don't be… oh thank god it's just ice, almost had a damn-FOUND IT!".

Epsilon snapped her eye shut as he stood up, "Alright hold out your hands" she did and he placed something small and with a bit of weight to it in her hands "And open", when she did she gasped "Oh my… Oh my…" was all she could manage as she saw the small crystal cloud formation in her hands, "Atlas this is…" Epsilon was struggling to find the right words but her Kokoro unit was overpowering her core intelligence matrix. Atlas rubbed the back of his neck, he was really out of his element here "So did I do goo…" he was cut off as Epsilon took her free hand and pulled his head in and forced her lips to his.

When she broke the kiss Atlas's eye were as wide as dinner plates and if he weren't a robot he would have been blushing like mad if his expression was any indication, the sight caused Epsilon to giggle a little as she said "Atlas this is perfect". Atlas's surprise turned into a grin "Good, took me a while to think about what to make, I wanted it to be a bit more personal than a heart so yeah a Cumulous cloud seemed right", Epsilon gave him a playful smirk "So how exactly did you go about making this?".

Atlas's shoulders slumped as he admitted "Actually I needed Zoran to help me cause I kept braking them", Epsilon laughed a little knowing her boyfriends reluctance at admitting he needs help with anything "So how many did you go through before you admitted you needed help?", he shrugged " Well I started getting real annoyed after I broke the 6th one", even that was surprising to Epsilon "It took you 6 failures to see that?", his shoulders slumped again "Actually 6 was just when I got mad, I didn't get help till after the 11th" his girlfriends eyes widened slightly at this but eventually they both burst into a fit of laughter.

The two of them laid down on the snow covered peak and continued to watch the lights as they danced throughout the sky, Epsilon got in a little closer and laid her head on Atlas's chest. After a few hours that went all to quickly the two got up and made their way back to Metro City.

* * *

><p><strong><span>ME: Happy Valentines Day everyone.<span>**

**EMBER: Why didn't you do one of me and Jazz?!**

**JAZZ:[Gets between me and Ember] Now, now, I'm sure he had a good reason Ember.**

**DANI: That's pretty doubtful, it's probably something really lame.**

**ME: Sadly Dani's right, I ran out of time to do this and the oneshot I had planned for you two so I decided which I would finish by flipping a coin.**

**EMBER&JAZZ: ARE YOU EVEN KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!**

**ME: Simmer down! I'm still gonna do it, it's just not going to be ready for Valentines Day so get off my back, now who's turn is it to do the disclaimer?**

**DANI: Jazz I think.**

**JAZZ: Well ok then, Guntherson962 dose not own Astro Boy, and is within the Copyright Act of 1976 stating that the purpose and character of the use of subject matter, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes, is considered legal.**

****ME: Please review because I really want to know what you think of this pairing, as stated before flames will be used to make smores.****


End file.
